The Lady
The lady and the tramp is movie about dogs giving fantasy look. Team Lady and the Tramp 'Lady' Lady, as a young puppy, was given to Darling as a Christmas present from Jim Dear. She is named Lady due to her good manners and ladylike personality. When Lady is six months old, she is given a collar and a license. She has a happy life with her family, and is friends with two neighboring dogs, Jock and Trusty. 'Tramp' Tramp is introduced as a friendly stray mutt who dreams to live in a family and home. He overhears Jock and Trusty attempting to explain what a baby is to Lady. Tramp gives his opinion on the matter, which is somewhat negative. Annoyed with Tramp, Jock and Trusty order him out of the yard. 'Jock' Jock first appears while singing "Jock's Song" as he buries his bone in his secret spot. Jock is then encountered by Lady who presents her brand new collar complete with a license. They then go to visit a dreaming Trusty. As Trusty dreams, Jock confesses to Lady that unfortunately Trusty has lost his sense of smell. The next day Jock along with Trusty visits Lady as it is a perfect day until Lady tells them "bad news." She tells the duo that Darling has not been treating her the same along with Jim Dear. 'Annette, Danielle and Collette' Annette, Danielle and Collette are Scamp's sisters who are a little on the prissy side and they show no respect for Scamp. Annette has a blue collar, Danielle has a white collar, and Collette has a red collar. They act like they don't like Scamp, but deep down they do love him. They are from Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, sequel to the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. 'Trusty' Trusty can usually seem absentminded and a little clumsy, but is a loyal, sweet and respectful friend to Lady and everyone else. He has a large way with manners referring to Lady as "Miss Lady, ma'am." Trusty is extremely heroic, risking his life to save Tramp and nearly died in the process. 'Scamp' Throughout his adventure, Scamp had a crush on a young Junkyard Dog named Angel, and she returned his affections in a smug, playful kind of way. History repeated itself when Scamp took Angel to the very same restaurant his father took Lady and they share a spaghetti meal from Tony (albeit in a more messy manner). Scamp was surprised to learn that Angel desired a family like the one he left behind and was astonished to find out he ran away from them, and that she had been in five families but they never worked out. Scamp accidentally betrays Angel by blurting out "she's the one who wants to be a house-dog" in front of all the Junkyard Dogs and she runs off, hurt and upset. But when she sees Scamp with the dogcatcher, she comes to his rescue by leading Tramp to the pound and aids in saving Scamp. To both their joy, Angel is accepted and taken in by Scamp's family so they can always be together. 'Angel' Angel has a kind, yet snarky personality. She often appears to be arrogant, but it is presumably just to hide her insecurities along with her great desire to have a family sans Buster. She also acts as Scamp's conscience and often tries to persuade him that the junkyard life isn't all that it's cracked up to be. She cares for Scamp greatly and will risk her own life for him. Category:1955 series debuts Category:Comedy Series Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Category:American Cartoon Category:Cartoons Category:Fantasy Category:Rated G Category:Movies